film_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
List of American films
This is an incomplete list of American films. 1940s *Casablanca (1942) 1950s *12 Angry Men (1957) 1960s *Psycho (1960) *2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) 1970s *A Clockwork Orange (1971) *The Godfather (1972) *The Godfather: Part II (1974) *Jaws (1975) *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) *Taxi Driver (1977) *Alien (1979) *Apocalypse Now (1979) 1980s 1980 *The Shining (1980) *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) 1981 *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) 1982 *Blade Runner (1982) 1983 *Scarface (1983) *Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) 1984 *The Terminator (1984) 1985 *Back to the Future (1985) 1986 *Aliens (1986) 1987 *Full Metal Jacket (1987) 1988 *Die Hard (1988) *Rain Man (1988) 1989 *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) 1990s 1990 *Edward Scissorhands (1990) 1991 *The Silence of the Lambs (1991) *Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) 1992 *Reservoir Dogs (1992) 1993 *Groundhog Day (1993) *Jurassic Park (1993) *Schindler's List (1993) 1994 *Forrest Gump (1994) *The Lion King (1994) *Pulp Fiction (1994) 1995 *Braveheart (1995) *Heat (1995) *Se7en (1995) *Toy Story (1995) *Twelve Monkeys (1995) *The Usual Suspects (1995) 1996 *Fargo (1996) *Independence Day (1996) 1997 *Good Will Hunting (1997) *L.A. Confidential (1997) *Men in Black (1997) *Titanic (1997) 1998 *American History X (1998) *The Big Lebowski (1998) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) *The Truman Show (1998) 1999 *American Beauty (1999) *Fight Club (1999) *The Green Mile (1999) *The Matrix (1999) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *The Sixth Sense (1999) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) 2000s 2000 *Cast Away (2000) *Gladiator (2000) *Memento (2000) *Requiem for a Dream (2000) *Snatch. (2000) *X-Men (2000) 2001 *A Beautiful Mind (2001) *Donnie Darko (2001) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Shrek (2001) 2002 *The Bourne Identity (2002) *Catch Me If You Can (2002) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *Minority Report (2002) *Spider-Man (2002) *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) 2003 *Big Fish (2003) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *Mystic River (2003) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *X2 (2003) 2004 *Crash (2004) *Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *I, Robot (2004) *The Incredibles (2004) *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) *Milion Dollar Baby (2004) *The Notebook (2004) *Shaun of the Dead (2004) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Troy (2004) 2005 *Batman Begins (2005) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Sin City (2005) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) *V for Vendetta (2005) 2006 *Blood Diamond (2006) *Casino Royale (2006) *Children of Men (2006) *The Departed (2006) *El laberinto del fauno (2006) *Little Miss Sunshine (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *The Prestige (2006) *300 (2006) 2007 *The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) *I Am Legend (2007) *Into the Wild (2007) *Juno (2007) *Live Free or Die Hard (2007) *No Country for Old Men (2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Ratatouille (2007) *Superbad (2007) *There Will Be Blood (2007) *Transformers (2007) 2008 *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) *The Dark Knight (2008) *Gran Torino (2008) *Iron Man (2008) *Taken (2008) *Twilight (2008) *WALL-E (2008) 2009 *Avatar (2009) *District 9 (2009) *The Hangover (2009) *Inglourious Basterds (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Star Trek: The Future Begins (2009) *Up (2009) *Watchmen (2009) *Zombieland (2009) 2010s 2010 *Black Swan (2010) *Inception (2010) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Kick-Ass (2010) *The King's Speech (2010) *Shutter Island (2010) *The Social Network (2010) *Toy Story 3 (2010) 2011 *Drive (2011) *X-Men: First Class (2011) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) *Thor (2011) 2012 *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *Argo (2012) *The Avengers (2012) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Django Unchained (2012) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *The Hunger Games (2012) *Looper (2012) *Prometheus (2012) *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) *Skyfall (2012) *Ted (2012) 2013 *Iron Man 3 (2013)